


Terrors in the Night

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Black Widow Program, Child Ranskahov Brothers, Gen, Murder, Red Room (Marvel), Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Vladimir knew about the rumors, knew about the "monster" that lived in Russia. He knew, but he'd still followed his oldest brother into the forest that night.
Kudos: 5





	Terrors in the Night

The wilderness of Russia was no place to be after dark. Those who wandered into forests after nightfall disappeared and never seen again. Rumors of terrifying creatures with long claws and razor-sharp teeth arose, in hopes of explaining whatever madness lurked in their very own backyards.

Yet, foolish and daring spirits still ventured out at night, and the number of disappearances continued to increase. Occasionally, hunters would find a body, and fear would intensify.

For a few weeks after a body got found, parents would tuck their children close, not letting them out of their sight, no matter their age.

Then, everything returned to normal until another unfortunate soul went missing.

-

Vladimir knew about the rumors, knew about the "monster" that lived in Russia. He knew, but he'd still followed his oldest brother, Mikhail, into the forest that night. 

The young boy tried to keep up with his brother, who still didn't realize that he had company. However, the forest's underbrush was hard to walk in, and Vladimir was stumbling more than walking. Induced with panic, the boy realized that he'd gotten lost in the labyrinth of trees and couldn't find his brother. 

"Mikhail!" He called frantically, turning round and round as he tried to find which direction he'd come in.

There was no response, just the eerie sounds of the night.

"I want my brother," Vladimir whimpered, sinking to the ground and wrapping his arms around himself. Snowflakes fell in the darkness around him, and if it weren't for the situation, perhaps he would've felt peaceful.

His despair was interrupted by a voice, not his brother's, but a girl's.

"You shouldn't be out here, little one. Those who come into this hellhole don't come out. You realize that, surely?"

Scrambling to his feet, Vladimir responded to the girl. "I need to find my big brother and get home to my family before sunrise. I don't want them to worry about us."

"Your brother isn't coming home, sweetie. They got him, and if you want to stay alive and get back to your family, you should leave before we get you too," The girl answered, sounding amused.

"What?" The boy questioned. He was trembling, the girl could tell. She could kill him effortlessly, yet for some reason, she didn't.

"You heard me, young one. Now, are you lost? Do you need me to escort you home?"

"Mama says not to let strangers take me places," Vladimir hesitated.

"Your mama sounds like a wise woman. However, if you want to live, I suggest you take up my offer," The girl continued.

"Okay. Can you tell me your name? That way you aren't a stranger anymore?" Vladimir asked quietly.

"I really shouldn't."

"Please?"

The girl took Vladimir by the arm and yanked him close to her. "No, and don't ask again, or I'll kill you."

He nodded, visibly shaken. "Okay. I'm sorry."

She ignored his apology. "Let's go. It'll be dawn soon."

The trek to the edge of the forest was silent. Vladimir wished to speak but was afraid that the mystery girl would cut his throat if he did. 

"I need to go now. My handler is probably searching for me. Be careful and rush home, little one."

"Thank you," Vladimir answered, but by the time the words left his mouth, the girl had disappeared back into the night.

* * *

When he arrived back home, Vladimir told his other older brother, Anatoly, the entire story. Anatoly then told their parents, whose sorrow hung over the house for weeks, then months after the news and funeral.

"Vova, don't blame yourself, okay?" Anatoly would tell his little brother as he held him close when the night terrors became too much for him to bear at night.

"I miss him, Tolik. Mama and Papa hate me now, I think. I'm a terrible brother," Vladimir sniffled, burying his head in his brother's arm.

Anatoly lifted Vladimir's head, looking into his baby brother's eyes for a moment. "They don't hate you, Vova. They miss him too. Just like how you and I miss him."

"But it's all my fault! If I had woken somebody up, then he wouldn't have left," Vladimir argued.

"You don't know that for sure," Anatoly insisted, wiping away his brother's tears. "Now go to sleep, okay? I'm right here if you need me."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tolik."

"Goodnight, Vova."


End file.
